Where I Come From
by RJ-PJ Fan
Summary: Wade helps Zoe realize maybe things won't be so bad in Bluebell after all. Set in Pilot episode. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing, but a really pretty picture of Wilson Bethel.

A/N: Hey it's been awhile since I've written anything, but I was struck by inspiration while I was listening to the radio, in the shower of all places! The conversation they have is kinda based on the lyrics from Montgomery Gentry's song "Where I come from". It's the song that gave me the inspiration to write this so… Personally I can't believe they have never incorporated this song into the show how perfectly it fits!

Anyways onto to the important stuff: 1. I ship Zoe/Wade so this will be a story about them; 2. This is set in the Pilot. Wade offered Zoe a ride but she didn't immediately jump him (I know, I know, its one the best Zade scenes of the show so far but bear with me please); and 3. This will probably be only a one shot unless I get an overwhelming amount of reviews asking for more. SO without further ado…

"_I'd offer to give you a ride but I don't want you gettin' any ideas," _Wade said with an adorable smirk on his face, looking down at her from inside his car.

Hm, well that's got me thinking…. No, I will not be tricked into something dirty with one of the hillbillies in this town no matter how hot he is or how much wine I've drank. But, I could really use the ride, don't want another run in with Burt Reynolds or that engaged lawyer I accidently got run over or you know anyone in this town really.

It was decided. I stood up and leaned in the car window, I could tell this surprised him. I smiled sweetly at him; "If I promise not to 'get any ideas' will you give me a ride back to the plantation? See this box," I lifted the now empty box of wine, "it's empty and clearly I am the only who has been drinking it, I will never make it back walking especially if I have another run in with Lavon's pet alligator, seriously only in Alabama, no better yet only in this small, ridiculous god forsaken town would I find someone who has an alligator for a pet."

He looked at me for a minute; his once playful expression was now unreadable. Maybe I said something that offended him? Or maybe he wanted to get ideas? Ugh, yuck. I was startled out my inner ramble when I heard him tell me to "get in". I got in the car quickly before he could change my mind, and decide he hates me like everyone else in this place, he's one of the only people who have been somewhat nice to me since I got here a few hours ago.

We sat pretty much in silence, except for the low hum of country music on his stereo, until we got to the plantation. Once we got in front of his place, he shut off the car and started to get out, so I followed. As I started to walk around the pond to my house, his voice calling my name stopped me. I turned around and looked at him expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"Did you wanna come in and have drink? I can tell you some stuff about the town you know so we don't have another incident like tonight." Wade actually looked almost shy when he asked me but that couldn't be, from what I've gathered by our first encounter he seems like he's the playboy, if you will, of the town.

"No, I think I'm going to walk over to my side of the pond and sit by it, sober up, and just think for awhile."

"Well my offer still stands even if I don't get a beer out if, I'll still fill you in." He said this as he started walking towards the pond.

I smiled at him and followed him to sit on the edge of the pond. I was getting a little excited that I had found someone, besides Lavon and Mrs. H, so willing to help me, an outsider and so far someone who has only reeked havoc on the town. Plus he wasn't too bad to look at either. Neither one of us spoke for a while. We just sat there in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

Eventually he broke the silence, still looking out on the pond, "So you know one of the most important things about this town, Old Man Jackson memorized the eye chart. He's basically legally blind, I mean one day he walked into the Rammer Jammer and thought he was in church."

"Rammer Jammer?"

"Oh, right you don't know what that is. It's the bar in town and it's pretty much where everyone goes for their meals everyday."

"Of course." I said with an eye roll.

He turned to look at me, "Hey now what's that eye rollin' for?"

"Just I should have known that there would be one of those places where everyone goes, so everyone knows everyone and I'm sure everyone knows everyone's business too right?"

"Well, yeah for the most part. Believe me it's best if you just ignore the gossip for awhile, since you'll be all they're talkin' about for awhile."

I laughed but there was no humor in it whatsoever, "Great just another thing I need. I don't know what I was thinking coming down here, to work for a guy I've only talked to for a minute my entire life, and live in this shit hole. I mean I'm from New York City, it's loud and bright there all day AND all night. I don't even know how I'm going to sleep tonight it's so dark out and quiet! No horns, no alarms, no police sirens. God do you guys even have a police force?"

We were looking at each other now. I could see almost a hurt look flash across his features but just as quick as it appeared it was gone. "Yes, we have a police department, do they work very often? No. But that doesn't mean you can go around talking about this town like that. This is where I grew up, it's my home and as crazy as it is sometimes I will defend it till the day I die. I haven't gone mockin' your big stupid city with all its lights now have I?"

"I'm sorry, Wade. I'm just frustrated you know? I had to leave New York and find a job as GP because I didn't get the fellowship I have been working for my entire life because I apparently have no heart or at least not enough of one to be a good surgeon. I've always had a plan and now my plan is ruined. I feel like everything here like a decade behind everything I've known my entire life, I mean there isn't even a bus line that comes into town!"

I turned to him to see his reaction and he just looks at me and says, "Have you even taken a ride through town and just taken it in? Gone through the center, or heart, of this town."

"No, but what does that have to do with anything I just said?"

"It will help you understand. We might live our lives a little slower down here but that doesn't mean we're behind on the time. We just like this life knowing our neighbors and bein' friends with everyone in town. Seein everyone in church on Sundays and yes it's a big, cliché white church. Never having to lock your front door because nothin' bad ever happens here. You know all that small town charm crap."

He was looking at me sweetly with a shadow of a genuine smile on his face from talking about his hometown. This was the moment I knew that I would give this town a chance just like Wade had suggested. Maybe I was too quick to judge this place and all the inhabitants, including the one sitting next to me right now.

"Ok, Wade."

He looked up at me surprised and confused. "Ok what?"

"I'll give it a chance. Under one condition."

"What's this condition?"

"You take me on this ride through the heart of this town of yours and tell me more about what it's all about."

He looked at me shocked by my suggestion, but he also looked pleased that I wanted to get to know the town. "You've got yourself a deal, Doc. I expect to see you up and read to go by 10 tomorrow."

I smiled at him, getting up from where I was sitting and hugged him. "Thanks Wade. I really needed to talk to you. You were totally different than what I expected from my first impression."

Teasingly he said, "Oh really, Doc? Is my smile making you swoon like all the girls at the church socials now?"

I pulled back from hugging him and somewhat glared at him. "Now I didn't say anything like that get your head out of the gutter."

He laughed and said "Goodnight, Doc. I'll see you bright and early." Then he did something I never expected in a million years, he gave me a light kiss on the lips and walked away and into his house. Then I stood there, glued to my spot for what seemed like forever until I managed to make way back to my side of the pond and crawl into my bed, where I was left to think about what happened tonight and what this meant.


End file.
